Pianistizer
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: - Je suis prête, Monsieur, que faut-il que je fasse ? Elle appuie sur le dernier mot avec désinvolture.Elle me connait trop bien. - Mademoiselle, enlevez votre chemisier, c'est de trop. OS-AH-.


**Titre:**_** Pianistizer**_

**Auteure:** Elizabeth Mary Masen

**Spoilers :** **Aucun**

**Rating :** **M** (Lemon)

**Genre(s) : **Général/Romance ** All Human**

**Disclaimers :  
><strong>-_L'histoire appartient à _**Elizabeth Mary Masen**  
>-<em>Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer<br>-L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire._

**Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Notes:**  
>Une petite review (quelque soit votre avis) fait plaisir. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont dans le forum correspondant<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>L'encre est le sang de l'écrivain,<br>sur ma page vierge si blanche,  
><em>****_j'ai saigné pour toi._**

A Pénélope-Ann,

* * *

><p><strong>Pianistizer*<strong>

Pov Edward

Ce matin, les cours avaient été éreintants ou plutôt assourdissants, merci les quatrièmes qui apprennent la flûte à bec. Je l'admettais difficilement mais cette année mes classes ne savaient jouer qu'un _hymne_ à la cacophonie.

A midi, j'avais vu Bella au réfectoire , nous avions pris cinq minutes pour discuter. Il ne fallait pas que notre conversation s'ébruite. Le pire était de regarder tous ces idiots et même certains collègues la contempler. J'étais possessif dans mon genre et la tenue qu'elle portait ne faisait rien pour m'empêcher de l'être.

J'avais rencontré Bella le jour de la rentrée en seconde et depuis ça n'avait pas été toujours_ La Vie en Rose_ mais maintenant on avait trouvé le _rythme_ et je ne vivais plus que pour entendre les _pulsations_ de son coeur .

On avait conclu que notre «Rendez-vous » aurait lieu à 17h00 après la fin des cours. Que le temps me sembla long cette après-midi. J'étais plus impatient que mes élèves de voir les cours se terminer et ce n'est pas peu dire. Pendant la récréation, je m'étais laisser aller à fantasmer … j'eu à me finir honteusement dans les toilettes.

Quand il s'agissait d'elle, et il s'agissait toujours que d'elle, je redevenais un ado aux hormones en ébullition et dès lors que je dormais c'était elle l'héroïne de tous mes rêves mouillés. Parfois, je me sentais honteux de n'être qu'un animal en rut mais je savais aussi que l'instant d'après tout serait plus tendre.

17h00 sonne … l'heure de la libération pour les élèves et d'une certaine forme de libations pour moi. Je sais que ça va être bon, comme tous les soirs où l'on se retrouve dans ma salle.

A 17h10, elle est devant la porte, je la laisse entrée et je verrouille la porte. J'avais déjà fermé les stores électriques… Je l'entraine vers mon bureau et elle me dit des choses qui me tendent d'anticipation.

« - Je suis prête, Monsieur, que faut-il que je fasse ?» Elle appui sur le dernier mot avec désinvolture. Bella connait ma tendance de dominateur.

« - Mademoiselle, enlevez votre chemisier, c'est de trop. » Elle s'exécute. «- Maintenant, ôtez cette petite jupe bien trop sexy pour les yeux de vos camarades.» Mon amante suit toujours mes directives.

En la voyant seulement vêtue de son petit coordonné de soie noire, je me sens durcir encore si c'est possible. Pour nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, je commence à me dévêtir, j'enlève ma chemise blanche et mon pantalon noir.

Et oui, malgré nous, nous sommes toujours assortis. Je continus de lui dicter mes instructions : «- Maintenant Mademoiselle, vous allez me laisser faire et je peux vous garantir que votre chaton sera trempé.» Elle n'a rien le droit de faire pendant que je m'occupe d'elle.

Mes doigts s'attardent sur son corps, je caresse chaque centimètre carré de sa peau de pêche, si soyeuse, si douce, si parfumée, tellement elle. De sa poitrine à son centre, je trace un chemin de baisers que j'espère brûlants de toute la passion qu'elle m'inspire.

Les plaintes du plaisir venus mourir sur ces lèvres m'incitent grandement à rendre visite à son petit chaton qui ne m'a pas attendu pour être tout imprégné de ses sucs féminins.

Elle me susurre sensuellement : «-Laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille, professeur.» Et là, malgré ma résolution d'uniquement me consacrer à elle, je me sens obliger d'accepter. Sa petite moue me fait fondre, elle m'a toujours mené par le bout … du nez.

Elle arrache presque sauvagement mon boxer quand je lui enlève son soutien-gorge. Et là, ses doigts courent sur mon _instrument_ aussi allégrement qu'ils courent sur un _piano_. J'en frémis, ses _glissandos_ me rendent fou.

Pour faire suite à ce divin _prélude_, je la plaque contre le _piano_ qui voisine mon bureau et j'entre en elle, et là c'est l'extase, le _point d'orgue_ du plaisir, je suis dans ma maison, je me sens bien. Après quelques va-et-vient, je la sens proche et la voilà à la quintessence de la jouissance.

Peu de temps après, c'est mon tour et je suis emporte dans la _Fugue_ délicieuse qu'est celle du plaisir intense dans les bras de la femme que l'on aime. Une fois remis de nos émotions, nous nous rhabillâmes.

Nous remîmes en place prestement la salle de cours et nous sortîmes du lycée. La maison nous attendait et le lit nous tentait, mais avant toute proposition, je laissais ma femme faire son travail de professeure d'anglais.

* * *

><p>*Tout le monde connait le <em>womanizer<em>, coureur de jupons, et bien là nous avons le _Pianistizer_, coureur de pianos.


End file.
